In radar systems utilizing a main antenna having a radiation pattern with a relatively narrow main lobe and a plurality of relatively low sidelobes, it is common practice to incorporate null steering apparatus or to incorporate other types of apparatus which effectively cancel jamming signals and the like which are received by the radar through one of the sidelobes of the main antenna. Typical null steering apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,990, entitled "Intermediate Frequency Sidelobe Canceller", and issued to Paul W. Howell, on Aug. 24, 1965. One of the major problems with null steering apparatus is that desired signals to be received via the main beam of the main antenna cannot be distinguished from jamming signals and the like whether or not they are received via the main beam or sidelobe region. Hence, the null steering apparatus can create a null at the main lobe which will completely or partially eliminate the desired signal return. Further, if the null steering apparatus is being utilized with radars, such as a moving target indicator (MTI) radar, the main lobe may be amplitude modulated, thus yielding erroneous returns while masking over any existing ones.